


A Slice of Life's Food

by Passions_Run_Riot



Category: D4DJ (Franchise), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, implied kyoko/shinobu, mostly esora just vibing with the rest of peaky, peaky time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions_Run_Riot/pseuds/Passions_Run_Riot
Summary: Esora spends two platonic dinner dates with each of her friends.And one maybe less platonic dinner date with her last friend.
Relationships: Sasago Jennifer Yuka/Shimizu Esora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Slice of Life's Food

**Author's Note:**

> starting a little d4dj fanfic so soon before more content is revealed bc i dont fear god (and i'm not even really a writer-)
> 
> and it'll be hilarious to look back at to see how much is out of character! and super embarrassing but ykno what i gotta suck up to that

Being in the company of others while eating was one of the biggest joys in life. At least, that’s what Esora thought.

Some others may not hold the exact same opinion.

Shinobu kept stealing quick glances at Esora, who was simply smiling at her from across the table in the little restaurant they were currently sitting in. Esora had invited her out to dinner and let Shinobu pick out the spot under her own conditions, or else she might’ve refused, considering Esora’s track record of dragging her off to random exhausting places with the promise of food again.

So a little pizza place next to one of her favorite arcades it was.

“Ugh…” Shinobu nibbled almost uncharacteristically slowly on her cheesy pizza, struggling to hold the slice with several layers of napkins. Probably to prevent her fingers from getting cheese all over them Esora presumed.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you need your gamer fuel?” Esora spoke up with a chipper tone, her smile widening just a little more.

“What the- don’t say it like that, you’re making it sound embarrassing!” the shorter girl protested, her remark making her chow down on her pizza slice faster in frustration. Esora simply chuckled in response and continued to watch her struggle. Her own plate had been empty since quite a while.

Shinobu picked up her last slice and started nibbling again while staring down her friend. She looked more like an angry little kitten than anything else, so it didn’t put Esora off at all. Besides, she was used to getting that stare of suspicion. At this point she just waited for the pink haired girl to speak up again, which didn’t take too long.

“Alright.” Shinobu huffed, “That’s it. What are you planning this time?”

Esora idly twirled her hair as she tilted her head to feign innocence.  
“Whaat~? Are you suspicious of me? Maybe I just wanted to have a nice dinner date with my tiny, adorable gamer friend Shinobu!” she chirped, knowing very well it'd only make Shinobu more wary.

“Yeah, of course I am. It’s that look in your eyes that tells me you’ll bring trouble. Now spill it out.” Shinobu sighed.

“Hmm…well, I guess I did invite you out to ask you something.” Esora put a finger to her chin. “You could perhaps help me out!”

The smaller girl shivered as she set down her unfinished slice, mentally preparing herself. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

A few seconds of them staring at each other passed, before Shinobu spoke up again, “…so what is it?”

Esora leaned back in her seat as she thought about how to pose her question. Well, she did actually know how to ask this, it was just funny and a little endearing to watch how Shinobu slowly leaned in closer despite her initial protests, curiosity taking over.

“Sooo~ at what point would one consider a dinner date a date? A dinner date date?”

“…huh?” Shinobu raised an eyebrow at the green haired girl, then slumped back into her seat.  
She didn’t know what she had expected, but that wasn’t it.  
“Damn, as if I’d know. You don’t consider this here a ‘date date’, right?” she asked, but the tone of her voice was nonchalant. Esora knew she wasn’t asking that for real.

“Nope! At least that’s what I think~”

“Why the hell are you asking me then?” Shinobu grabbed her almost forgotten can of Mountain dew, taking a long swig from it.

The taller girl’s smile widened to an almost uncomfortable degree, making Shinobu regret asking that question. Here it comes-

“Weelll~ I thought it’d make sense to ask you, since you and Kyoko-“

Shinobu almost spat out her drink. “NO! ARGH! Esora shut up!” she spluttered loudly, drawing looks from a few other customers in the little restaurant. Her face was beet red as she subconsciously tried to hide her face a little with the sleeves of her hoodie.

“I mean…no! You…no! I have no idea what you’re implying!” Shinobu hissed in stutters under her breath and glared at the other girl, but Esora was completely unfazed by that.

“Aww…too bad, huh?” Esora snickered, “I guess our little Shinobu doesn’t want to open her heart to little ol’ me. But don’t worry, I still support you!”

“Ughhh…” Shinobu was close to hitting her head against the table. “Whatever. Why did you ask? Are you interested in someone or what?”

Esora blinked at her.  
“Probably?” she said, the uncertainty in her own voice almost taking herself aback by surprise.

“Nahh…no way. You got your eyes on Yuka?” Now it was Shinobu’s turn to smirk a little.

“I guess so?”

“Geez, you admitted to that way too quickly. Even if it was vague.” Shinobu sighed, her smug smile disappearing fast again as she instead blew a stray strand of her out of her face and crossed her arms. “Not fair.”

Esora propped her elbows on the table, smiling again. “Not my fault that you can’t say it outright.” That sentence gained her a pout from Shinobu. “Buuut that still doesn’t answer my question. How do I make a dinner date be considered a date date?”

“Doesn’t matter what you think. I have no clue, I’m not the best person to ask.” Shinobu scratched her head, Esora really was a weird case. “Dunno. Just make it clear or something? You just say whatever you want to all the time anyway.” She rolled her eyes.

The green haired girl closed her eyes in thought and hummed. “Hmmm…you may be right. Ah well, since you can’t tell me more I guess I’ll just ask Kyoko tomorrow!”

Shinobu grumbled something under her breath before clearing her throat. “Whatever. Go get her, or something. Yuka, I mean.” she said, awkwardly reaching over the table to bump her shoulder in an attempt to show support. “Things go your way all the time anyway, dunno what you’re so concerned about.”

“Thank you, Shinobu~” Esora grinned at her and Shinobu couldn’t help but smile back.  
That girl truly was a weirdo, but she was part of Peaky P-key’s circle of weirdos (excluding Shinobu herself) after all.

“And I wish you the best of luck with Kyoko in return!”

Nevermind.

“Aww, you look like a kitten who’s about to scratch me!” Esora sang.

“One more word ‘bout this and I’ll scratch you for real.”

At that reply Esora simply giggled. “Okay~ but I think it’s getting a little late, maybe you should finish up that pizza of yours.”

Shinobu stared down at her now cold half-eaten slice of pizza that had been left forgotten after their little discussion. “Ah man…”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly considered going a poly peaky route with this at some point, but with the idea i had set up that was a little harder to try and plan out, so yuka/esora it is. if i do somehow miraculously end up writing more again i'd probably throw in a little poly peaky fic for funsies, but that probably can best be done once we know more about the characters
> 
> let's enjoy groovy mix and the anime soon, everyone!


End file.
